


C#ck L!ck

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A gun is invovled, Forgive Me, I had this in my drafts, Im a sick person, Is it a dream or nightmare, Is it an actual death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill and Dipper.. What more is there to say? Heh.. hehehe





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts  
> Tell me what you think of it

Licks could be heard around the dark abyss following by sucking sounds. A tongue glided up and down the cold barrel of the gun. Dipper Pines used one hand to stroke the saliva coded barrel while the other hand simply spun the revolver. He looked up to the demon who held the gun. Bill Cipher was looking down at Dipper with lust. Seeing his pine tree tremble in fear at the loaded gun was delicious. It made Bill’s dick rock hard and even twitch to be released. He grabbed the back of Dipper’s head and tugged on the brown lock curls, causing the boy to whine in slight pain. Dipper closed his eyes as he started to take on the barrels length. Pushing the tip from side to side on each cheek. Licking and grinding his tongue up against it and even swirling it inside the hole, tasting the gun powder. The boy winced in disgust from the taste but kept going. He played with the revolver more, embedding the memory of it's dents and marks. He spun the chamber once more until it clicked to a stop, his pinky was daring to have Bill pull the trigger. Poking at Bill’s index finger with his pinky. The boy hummed as he started to deep throat the barrel, the tip hitting the back of his throat, almost causing him to gag he started to bob his head up and down. Grabbing onto Bill’s wrists, Dipper Pines sucked and bobbed while looking dead in the eyes at the dream demon. He hummed in delight and got lower on his knees, ass sitting on the back of his legs. Dipper muffled out Bills name a few times.

“Oh Bill”

“So long and hard Cipher”

“Bill Cipher fuck me with your gun.”

“Blow my brains out”

“Splatter my useless mush across these walls”

“Fuck my mouth you dream demon”

Boom

Bill pulled the trigger as he came.  
He splattered his Pine Trees brains out all over the walls. The scene was gruesome and you could smell the blood and gun powder. The order was sickening. It was all over.

Dipper woke up and looked next to him to see the dream demon make a face of pleasure and despair. The boy frowned knowing his evil boyfriend was in turmoil from seeing his head explode. He decided to wake up his boyfriend by kissing him awake.

“Hey,” kiss, “Bill,” kiss kiss, “Wake up. I'm okay,” kiss.

“Oh Pine Tree!” the demon cried out and smashed their lips together. Tears rolling down the demons sun-kissed skin. Dipper’s heart broke seeing his strong powerful man broken with tears. Bill only cried if his powers wouldn't work when they needed to or if Mabel punished him by keeping Dipper away, or that one time Dipper and Bill were playing hide in seek in the forest and Dipper hid in the trees causing the dream demon to have a search party come after an hour worth of looking. Bill must really have a hard time seeing Dipper die even if it was a dream- er nightmare?

“Bill I'm here, everything's okay! See no brain splatter,” he tried reassuring his boyfriend by letting his fingers tangle in his messy bed hair.

“I'm so stupid, I never want to do that again. Stupid sadistic-”

“suicidal~” Dipper covered his mouth not meaning to make music reference at this time especially in Bill’s distress state.

“Fucking Pines,” Bill glared tiredly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend making him roll on top of the dream demon.

“How many of us are you fucking? I thought I was the only one,” Dipper said playfully.

“Hmm I mean Stanford does have a nice ass-” Bill was cut short when he was slapped.

“You told me I had a nice ass!” Dipper teared up and scoffed, “You jerk I should've known, you two have history.”

Bill was confused as to whether Dipper was being playful or really hurt.

“P-Pine Tree? I was joking I-”

“I know,” Dipper sighed and blushed, “I just can't help but feel jealous.”

“You don't have to be,” Bill chuckled.

“And you don't have to be jealous around Wendy.”

“Hey.” Bill glared, “I have every right to-”

Dipper knew where Bill was going which made Bill to shut his mouth knowing his Pine Tree would win this. The boy smirked at his evil boyfriend and got up, fixing his blue panties he wore on the previous night and slipped on a yellow tank. “I'll go make breakfast.”

“Let me help you,” Bill got up and walked out the door compeltly naked.

 

Dipper flushed red and glared knowing the only reason Bill wanted to help was so he could torture him with his naked godly body.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.

“Assbutt.” they said in unison and chuckled at their references.

“Supernatural binge after cooking?” the boy looked hopeful as his boyfriend.

“As long as we can listen to some MSI while cooking” Bill shrugged in the mood for some music.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write more to this or something


End file.
